1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a clutch of an automatic transmission for improvement of fuel efficiency. More particularly, it relates to a method for controlling a clutch of an automatic transmission, which can improve fuel efficiency using a clutch slip logic of the automatic transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the most important factor that determines the performance of a vehicle may be its fuel efficiency.
Actually, certified fuel efficiency and sensory fuel efficiency shows a significant difference according to the driving habit and driving conditions (road surface and other conditions such as weather). Thus, various methods for meeting the actual fuel efficiency of a vehicle are being used. As an example, there is a fuel-cut control method.
The fuel-cut control method refers to a method in which unnecessary fuel consumption is prevented by interrupting fuel injection to an engine when a driver tries to coast a vehicle by taking his/her foot off the accelerator.
Thus, a vehicle can be decelerated by fuel-cut control without stepping on the brake when a driver early takes his/her foot off the accelerator.
However, when a driver takes his/her foot off the accelerator to use fuel-cut control, engine brake simultaneously starts. Accordingly, the speed of a vehicle may be decelerated faster than a driver desires, and a driver cannot help but step on the accelerator. This leads to a slight improvement of fuel efficiency.
For example, when a driver takes his/her foot off the accelerator about 1 km head of his/her destination to coast a vehicle using fuel-cut, the vehicle may be gradually decelerated toward the destination. In this case, since the vehicle may be too fast decelerated due to engine brake before reaching the destination, the driver cannot help but step on the accelerator to accelerate the vehicle to a desired speed or more. Accordingly, the improvement of fuel efficiency may be slight.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.